Problem: To visit her grandmother, Jessica takes a bike 2.5 kilometers and a scooter 1.49 kilometers. How many kilometers is Jessica's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Jessica travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on scooter = total distance. ${2}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ Jessica travels 3.99 kilometers in total.